Liar
by static-harmony
Summary: Sakura knew he was a liar, so she just let the numbness take her over.


Authors Note: For Alina. My best friend, I swear we've known each other multiple lifetimes. She wanted a 'happy' ending, so deal with it. Don't like it or have something nasty to say, don't read and don't review. Kthanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I keep hoping, but sadly, no.

-

Sakura Haruno knew he was a liar.

She knew that he really had no attachment to her in any way, despite the fact that he was her _entire _existence.

So she would just walk, to clear her head, and make her think other thoughts than the ones that she didn't want to think of.

She walked everywhere, always alone, always.

Sakura Haruno hated company. She hated being around people that reminded her of how alone she really was, even if she liked it that way.

Because he was gone, again. He was always gone, especially in times when she desperately needed him the most.

So she would stay alone, all the time.

Sakura would occasionally get sent on missions with her fellow ninjas, but her heart was not in them.

Whenever she got injured, she would just look at it and shrug, because she honestly did not know what else to do anymore.

So while he was gone this time, she was walking along the lake again, it was her favorite place to walk. It seemed to calm her feelings more than any other place could.

It was cold, and she was shivering, but she barely felt it. The cold numbed her to the core, and she was thankful for that.

She felt like a ghost anymore, her feelings getting the best of her at the worst possible moments that she thought she would break down crying constantly.

She finally arrived at her favorite part of the lake; it was a perfect view of the sunset over the lake. The sunset made her think of him, she was not quite sure why though.

So she sat down on the frozen ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

Sakura heard the distinct sound of footsteps crunching on the grass before someone sat down right next to her.

She looked to her left out of the corner of the eye and saw _him._

"You really shouldn't be out here alone Sakura, it's cold and dangerous" Kakashi Hatake said.

"Ha, dangerous? I'm a ninja Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied.

"I know, but I still worry about you" Kakashi said.

"Right" Sakura said.

The silence between them after that drug on for a while, until Kakashi finally broke it.

"I care about you Sakura, I don't want you hurt" Kakashi said softly.

"Just keep on lying, it makes me realize that your feelings were never real." Sakura shot back. "My feelings are real Sakura" Kakashi said turning towards her.

"Sure they are" Sakura said shortly.

They sat in a short period of silence again.

Kakashi stood and Sakura looked up at him.

"Leaving again?" Sakura said, feeling more depressed by the second.

"No" Kakashi said, before pulling Sakura up to him.

"I'm going to show you that I'm not a liar" Kakashi said before pulling down his mask and slamming his mouth down onto hers.

Sakura didn't respond for a second, not knowing if what was happening was real or not. Then when she came to her senses, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with full force, moaning slightly into the kiss.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura's back and held her close, before putting one of his hands in her hair and making the kiss deeper.

Kakashi pulled back slightly and stared at Sakura, she still has her eyes closed, and her lips were slightly parted and puffed, he could feel her hot breath coming out of her mouth. He kissed the tip of her nose before backing away a little further.

Sakura clung to him and pulled him back, leaning her head on his chest.

"I love you Kakashi-sensei" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi lifted Sakura's chin and kissed her again, before leaning his forehead onto hers.

Sakura was finally starting to believe she was wrong about Kakashi-sensei's feelings. He leaned down and kissed her again, with as much passion as he had the first time.

And Sakura knew she was wrong, Kakashi _felt _for her. Probably stronger than any person had ever loved another.

She obviously had to of been blind not to see it.

But then again, Sakura is wrong often.

-

End Authors Note: This pairing is starting to grow on me. XD


End file.
